Mikey Runs Off
by PokemonGhoul
Summary: He thought it would be a normal patrol, but what happens when the others upset him and he runs off? Trouble always comes…


This is my first story, so please don't give me a hard time! Besides that, I hope you enjoy.

…

He thought it would be a normal patrol, but what happens when the others upset him and he runs off? Trouble always comes…

"Let's split up. Donnie and I will search the West part of the city. Mikey and Raph will search the East."

"No way. I'm not going with Mikey."

"Yes, you are." Leo said annoyed.

"No! Make Donnie go with him! I always go with Mikey. And he messes things up!" Raph said angrily.

Donnie stepped into their fighting, but to no avail, it didn't stop. Meanwhile, in the background, Mikey ran off crying because he felt unwanted. When the fighting stopped after 10 minutes they noticed Mikey missing and went to find him.

Mikey was sitting on a building crying.

"Look at the lonely turtle. Where are your brothers?"

Mikey shot up immediately at the voice, almost giving himself whiplash.

"Rahzar?! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a nice lunch, and it so happens to be here." Rahzar said boldly.

Suddenly, hundreds of Foot Bots made their way onto the roof and surrounded Mikey. Mikey immediately stood up into a fighting stance. He took out his nunchakus and they started spinning.

Half of the Foot Bots took a strike at Mikey, but he dodged their attacks with his speed. He high-kicked about three Foot Bots and knocked some out with his nunchakus. One knocked him down, but he got up and dodged their attack swiftly. He took out a couple more but saw that he wasn't going to be able to take them all down. He had one option…

Run.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, knocking some Foot Bots down while running. He was starting to slow down because of fatigue. He had to call his brothers. He took out his Shell Cell and dialed the first brother that popped up… It was Raph. He didn't have time to think of what happened earlier, all that mattered was now. He could deal with that later.

_"__Mikey?! Where have you been? Why I-"_

"-Raph! You gotta help me! I can't beat them on my own!"

_"__Slow down, slow down. What's going on?"_

"The Foot! Rahzar and hundreds of Foot Bots ambushed me! I fought some off, but now-"

He was cut off by a group Foot Bots in front of him. One made a slash on his arm making him yelp out in pain.

_"__Mikey?! What's wrong?!"_

Mikey starts growling at the Foot Bot who slashed him but quickly stopped to speak to Raph. "Raph, I need you to hurry. I don't know how much longer I can last here._"_

_"__Mikey hang on. We're coming. Tell me where you are."_

He took a breath ready to answer, but he got thrown into a wall. Luckily, he kept his Shell Cell in his hand. He started coughing. When the coughing stopped he started running again, hoping to escape them for a bit. After a while, he didn't see any so he stopped.

_"__Mikey? MIKEY?"_

"I'm good. I-I'm ok…"

_"__What happened?"_

He laughs. "I just got the wind knocked out of me dude. I don't think I'm gonna be alone for a while though. They'll catch up soon."

He heard arguing on the other side of the phone and once someone spoke, it wasn't Raph.

_"__Mikey? Where are you?!"_

Leo.

"Leo?"

_"__Yeah, it's me. Now. Tell me where you are!"_

"I'm on a building across from Madison."

_"__We're coming. Stay put. Listen, I'm giving you to Donnie. Don't hang up the phone."_

"Don't plan on it."

Soon enough he heard Donnie on the phone.

_"__Are you hurt?"_

"Yeah, some Foot Bot got the upper hand on me and I got a gash on my arm. It's not that bad though. Other than that, I'm fine."

_"__Ok, don't worry we'll be there soon."_

"I know you will."

All of a sudden, Mikey felt pain shoot through his stomach and cried out in pain. He dropped the Shell Cell and clutched at his stomach. It was bleeding.

_"__Mikey!?"_

Mikey heard Donnie but didn't respond. His vision blurred. He started coughing into his hand, and when he looked down, he saw blood.

"D-Donnie?" His voice was a little raspy. He started crying.

_"__Mikey!? What happened?"_

Suddenly he saw a figure standing in front of him.

"I don't think you'll be needing that."

Rahzar took the Shell Cell and hung up. Rahzar walked over to Mikey and turned him on his back. Foot Bots came over and held his arms and legs down.

"Let's have some fun before they get here. Shall we?"

Michelangelo whimpered.

Rahzar got something out from behind his back.

It was a muzzle…

He put it on Mikey's beak. As soon as it was put on, he started struggling against the Foot Bots trying to escape.

"I wouldn't struggle in your state… It will only make your little injury there…" He pointed at his stomach wound that was bleeding, "…worse."

He ignored Rahzar and kept struggling. He was starting to get on Rahzar's nerves. Rahzar got really close to Michelangelo's face and growled.

"You're really starting to annoy me."

Rahzar put his claws up against Mikey's skin.

"And you want to know what happens to people when they _annoy_ me."

Rahzar dug his claws into Mikey's arm.

Mikey started struggling even more. His screams were muffled by the muzzle.

Rahzar laughed. He didn't care. He liked seeing Mikey so vulnerable.

Rahzar finally lifted his claws from Mikey's skin. Mikey was sobbing by now.

Rahzar gave a signal and it made all of the Foot Bots step away from Michelangelo.

He lifted him up, he was almost ready to go until he heard a voice.

"Put. My. Brother. Down. **Now!**"

Mikey's teary sky blue eyes met with a furious pair of emerald green. His vision cleared enough to see his brothers, but then his vision was blocked by multiple Foot Bots blocking them.

Mikey was so scared. "…Mm…" He started sobbing again when the pain flared up in his stomach.

Seeing Mikey with a muzzle only fueled the brothers' anger. They charged and started taking down Foot Bots, but once they got rid of some, more came to replace them.

After about 15 minutes of nonstop fighting, they finally got rid of all of the Foot Bots. Which only left Rahzar to deal with.

They were about to run right into a fight but stopped in their tracks. They saw Mikey beaten, scarred, and bleeding. Most of all, Rahzar was holding Mikey over the edge of the roof.

"Let him go now. We _might _let you off easy if you do." Leo snarled.

"Fine. But catch."

As soon as Rahzar said that, he let go of Mikey.

He was falling…

The brothers screamed Mikey's name.

Raph started climbing down fast in hopes of catching Mikey.

Luckily, he caught him.

Rahzar growled but retreated back.

Once he left, Leo and Donnie met with Raph.

Raph had already pulled the muzzle off. Mikey was sobbing. None of his brothers could see him like this. The pain in his eyes was unbearable. The once happy and bubbly Michelangelo was now filled with pain.

Donnie ran over to him and checked his injuries.

"Give me your masks." He had already taken his off and wrapped it around Mikey's gash on his arm.

Leo and Raph didn't hesitate.

Donnie immediately wrapped one of the wounds with Leo's mask. He used Raph's to put pressure on his stomach wound, which made him cry out in pain. It hit the brothers hard.

Raph picked Mikey up bridal-style and they went straight for the Lair.

Once they got there, Splinter and Donnie went into Donnie's lab and started working on helping Mikey.

About two hours later, they came out.

"How is he?" Leo asked getting straight to the point.

Donnie looked dazed, so they both turned to Splinter.

Splinter looked into his sons' very concerned eyes. He hated when one of his sons got hurt. "Michelangelo should make a fast recovery. He had some extensive damage, but Donatello and I fixed it. Michelangelo should be asleep until the morning. He could wake up, but he will be out of it and loopy. If he wakes up, talk to him until he falls asleep. He may be scared."

Leonardo and Raphael both nodded. They understood what their Sensei was saying.

"Donnie?"

Leo was concerned about Donnie because he had to witness their brother in his condition longer than they had to.

"I-I…" He trailed off.

"I'm going to take Donatello to his room." Splinter said with sympathy. "Let's go, Donatello."

"O-Ok…"

As soon as Master Splinter and Donnie left, Raph and Leo ran into the lab. As soon as they walked in, they were horrified. Mikey was wrapped in bandages, he looked like a mummy. Raph immediately went to Mikey's bedside.

"This is all my fault…" He mumbled to himself.

Leo wanted none of that. "Raph don't blame yourself."

Raph stood up immediately and looked at Leo with a hard glare. "If I had just gone with him in the first place then none of this would've happened."

Leo sighed.

"It's all of our faults. I always put him with you and I know how annoying he can get. Especially for you."

Raph looked away from Leo and put his gaze back on Mikey. Leo decided he couldn't convince him. He knew Raph wouldn't leave Mikey's side, so he knew Mikey would be in good hands. Le left the lab to check on Donnie.

Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and held it.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Mikey. This is all my fault."

Suddenly, he felt Mikey's hand twitch.

"Mikey?"

He heard a low groan and stood up immediately.

"…Mm.."

"Don't leave me hanging Mikey. Open your eyes."

When Raph said that, Mikey's eyes cracked slightly open.

"R'ph…?" His voice was so raspy it made Raph flinch.

"Yeah, it's me."

Mikey let out a slight smile. Which immediately made Raph smile wider.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Raph decided to break it. "I am so sorry Mikey. I messed up. I was the one who got you hurt. It was my-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Mikey intervened. "No, it w's n't."

Raph let out a small laugh. "Mikey you have no idea how wrong you are."

Mikey smiled at that comment. He laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Mikey stated simply.

Raph looked confused like he Mikey had three heads. "What?"

"Y'u always blame yours'lf when I g't h'rt."

Raph almost retorted something, but he had to agree with him.

"I guess your right…"

"I know I'm r'ght." Mikey retorted.

Raph laughed a whole-hearted laugh.

Mikey's eyelids started falling, but he was trying to stay awake. Raph noticed and quickly put a stop to it.

"Go to sleep Mike. You need to rest after what happened tonight."

"M'kay…" Mikey trailed off and fell asleep in a second.

Raph stayed with Mikey the whole night.

Little did Raph know a turtle with a blue mask was watching them from the entrance in mesmerization. That was the not first time he saw his hot-headed brother speak with love and compassion, but still. It was rare, very rare.

…

Sorry if this was bad. First time doing this. Bye Bye. I'll try to post another one.


End file.
